character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Metallix (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' MSP-SN523, alias Emperor Metallix, is a villain from the Mobius-6613 media and the leader of a group of Metal Sonic clones. He's an abandoned Metal Sonic prototype that initially was to be the ultimate Metal Sonic. But Eggman soon noticed he could make another few adjustments - and thus the to-be emperor was sent to a machine to be converted to spare parts. But Metallix managed to escape the device, though at the cost of his legs down from the knees, leaving him only with his upper legs left. Using rocket engines, Metallix managed to escape the facility and just barely made it to a cave - and what he found there changed his life forever. Having stumbled across a Power Ring, the discarded droid swiftly grabbed the ring - and just by grabbing it, Metallix was overloaded with thousands of trucks worth of energy, empowering him immensely. Granted various new abilities - and a sweet hovering throne - Metallix swore revenge on Eggman for his treatment and saught to eliminate the doctor with the help of a massive army of Metal Sonic copies and prototypes that underwent a similar fate. When Metallix nearly realized his plans, though, Eggman faked his death with help from Sonic in order to protect him, thinking that Eggman's elimination would calm him. Confident that the doctor is gone however, Metallix soon developed the plan to destroy all organic life and covert it to machinery, robots, droids, androids, cyborgs and other mechanical slash non-biotic lifeforms, to then rule over a new empire, ending the era of life and beginning the new era of robotics. Metallix became one of Sonic's worst enemies, being responsible for tons of deaths and traumas in his ravage for power and extinction of life. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 3-A | High 1-C Name: 'MSP-SN523, Emperor Metallix '''Origin: '''Mobius-6613 '''Gender: '''Technically none, but has masculine programming and is referred to as a male '''Age: '''Technically and chronologically 6 years, later reprogrammed himself as 7,000 years old '''Classification: '''Robot, Metal Sonic Prototype, Emperor (of the Metal Sonic Clones and Prototypes) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4, 13 and 19), Digital Evolution (can download new software and programs to gain new powers and traits), Reactive Adaptation, Power Replication, Memory Replication and Roboticization w/ Scanner, Teleportation, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Fulminokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Serqekinesis, Mind Control, Levitation w/ Throne, Technomagic (all levels), Technopathy and all variations, Vehicular Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, Magitek Physiology, Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Bionic Physiology, Machine Lord Physiology, Limb Extension, Spatial Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement | All powers from before plus Virtual Warping, as well as Immortality (Type 9), Virtual Reality Lordship and Cyberpotence while in the virtual multiverse 'Attack Potency: High Universe level '(tore a rift in the fabric of the universe to suck Sonic and his friends into cyberspace) | 'High Complex Multiverse level '(along with Mephiles the Dark, Enerjak, Eclipse the Darkling and Magyq, Metallix was going to become one with a dimensional matrix - an 11D structure - to transcend all limitations and become a supreme deity that rules over all creation) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(outsped Sonic) | '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class K '''(lifted and threw an airplane at Sonic) | '''Unknown, likely the same, possibly Higher Striking Strength: High Universal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Universal '(was unaffected by the spatial rift he created) | Likely '''High Complex Multiversal '(comparable to Enerjak, Mephiles, Eclipse and Magyq) '''Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: '''Several meters | '''High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'Various gadgets '''Intelligence: Gifted '(programmed with an IQ of 600. Invents various high-tech machinery. Commands and leads a huge army to victory.) '''Weaknesses: '''Has no lower legs. If the attachments to his throne are broken or destroyed, Metallix will lose his abilities (except for the power to control the other prototypes) and will have to rely on his jetpacks or rocket engines to move, or else miserably crawl on the floor. In the case of this event happening, one must reattach Metallix to the throne and fix the titanium tendrils that keep him attached to it. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''TBA '''Key: Emperor Metallix | Ultimate Bionic Imperator Metallix Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1